


Arceus, Dry Bowser, and Gruntilda

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Arceus, Dry Bowser, and Gruntilda all wonder what to do.





	

Arceus, Dry Bowser, and Gruntilda Winkybunion all looked at each other as they were wondering what to do, with them hanging around on white puffy clouds, being high in the sky as they were essentially in the 'Hall of Origin' that was close by to Sinnoh, but actually overlooked the Pokemon world.

Arceus took a sip of some tea he brewed up. "Isn't this just nice, all of us being here together in peace and harmony...?"

Dry Bowser yawned as he began polishing his dusty old bones. "Not really. We're just sitting around, like you usually do for who knows long."

"...so what do we do now?" Gruntilda asked as she held her hands together, trying to think as she was calculating various spells.


End file.
